


Delightfully Sinful

by francaisfillehttyd



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francaisfillehttyd/pseuds/francaisfillehttyd
Summary: Hiccup always had some wonderful ideas... who knew he could be so delightfully sinful.





	Delightfully Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As a warning, this story has some mention of religious practices. This is not meant as a commentary on those practices, nor is it meant to be insulting. It’s just a work of fiction.

**Delightfully Sinful**

Astrid was a proud girl.   


A proper lady.

Her mother had spent painstaking amounts of time drilling that into her. How to sit properly, how to speak properly, how to, how to, how to.

Always a how to.

Then she had met Henry.   


Or Hiccup as he liked to be called.   


The picture of the perfect gentleman.   


Or so she had thought.

In truth Hiccup  _ was _ a perfect gentleman. A kind, caring, witty, brave, insanely intelligent gentleman. He knew how to carry himself, he never failed to make her grin with some droll witism, or a sarcastic observation of the daily life of the well-to-do, whose company seemed to gravitate to the young couple.   


On the outside they were picture of the perfect newly wed well-to-do couple.   


Well known.

Well respected.

Astrid fiddled with her long dress as Hiccup parked the car. It was a modest, tailored dress, a light blue, ending just below the knees.   


The young couple watched slightently for several minutes as their fellow practitioners made their own ways into the large open doors of St. Catherine’s Roman Catholic Church.

Hiccup watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she fidgeted.   


“You can always back out.” Hiccup broke the tense silence, raising a bushy auburn eyebrow.   


Astrid frowned. “No… I can do this. Let’s, let’s just get in there, and get this over with.”

“You are not going to take Communion today, we’ll just say your a little nauseous and light headed if anyone asks.” Hiccup’s tone brokered no argument.

“Yes Hiccup.Thank you Hiccup.” Astrid nodded as she opened up the door and stepped out of the car to make their way into the church.   


On the outside, Hiccup and Astrid appeared to be the image of the prim and proper lady and gentleman.   


Him dressed in a pair of slacks, red button up shirt and tailor made sports coat. Her in flats and her light blue dress.   


If only they knew. Astrid nearly grinned as she felt the brush of fur on her long legs as she followed Hiccup into the consecrated ground for Mass.

Beneath the dress, Astrid wore no panties.   


She was free to the world…

And if one were to look closely enough, one could see the small, white tip of Astrid’s tailplug, hanging just in plain view.   


Astrid suppressed a shudder.   


The risk of being caught.

The thought of her picture perfect image being ruined. Especially in Church…

The idea of such a sin, in combination of the fur tail brushing against her bare legs with each carefully placed step, nearly drove Astrid over the edge.

She fell into her habitual step behind Hiccup as he lead her to the pews. Thankfully he was considerate enough of her extra, artificial appendage to choose a more secluded spot at the back.   


Not that the less than quiet exibionist part of Astrid’s pysche would have minded.

A moan nearly escaped from her, as she sat down, the worn, polished wood of the pews pushing against the plug, the soft fur of her silver, and white tail tickling against her legs.

“You can stay seated mi’lady,” Hiccup whispered out of the corner of his mouth. “Just be sure to add a few extra euros to the collection plate…”

“And a few extra Hail Mary’s,” Astrid whispered back, smirking as Hiccup snorted.

Astrid stilled as she felt Hiccup’s end slid up her thigh, running thin fingers up her flesh. She could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of her eyes as he dipped into her sex. She didn’t need to see her juices on his fingers to tell her how aroused she was.   


How needy she was.

The feeling of the tail on her legs…

The taboo of them at Mass…

“More than a few mi’lady.”

The service wasn’t very memorable. It was plain, unimaginative. A lecture on the needy and giving what one could. Hiccup made sure to slip in a fifty euro note as recompense for their misdeeds.

Neither stayed for the after service lunch, citing Astrid’s queasy and lightheadedness.   


Several of the older ladies did make remarks on how flush she appeared to be, commenting that she should get plenty of rest.   


If only they knew.

Astrid thought as she took her dress off in the car, undoing Hiccup’s pants.

If only they knew 


End file.
